


His New Desires

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Boot Worship, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Scenting, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Azrael is lonely. It’s been so long since he was touched by someone he felt a connection to that he isn’t sure what it feels like anymore. Desperate and stumbling his way through his interactions, he finds himself at the foot of an opportunity: to be a dog in training to the Rose’s Thorn’s Princess. But he isn’t sure what to expect, or even what he wants, so will his desires be met?
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	His New Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request from a roleplay partner on Twitter!

The silence between them was uncomfortable, and weighted. Azrael had been sitting on his knees in front of Dominic for almost a full ten minutes, unsure of where he should direct his eyes as he took in the space around him. Grey stone walls, a hard, cold stone floor, the Miqo’te’s own black iron throne with the tantalizing, almost plush leather backing… the red cross next to it, as if it were teasing him. As he looked around, he felt his heart and stomach both sink, but even as he was eye level with Dominic’s boots he couldn’t help but look up and meet his dominant’s eyes again.

Why had he even come here? This was stupid. Pathetic. He didn’t even know what he wanted. He just wanted to be touched... why was that so hard to say? He just wanted to feel special again. 

Dominic couldn’t help but admit the Xaela was attractive. His red eyes, his red and black hair, his naked chest… his eyes swept over him several times, but it didn’t do anything for him considering he hadn’t spoken a word. Ever since he’d gotten down on his knees and they exchanged their introductions, Azrael had been silent. And Dominic was impatient. He let out a loud sigh, crossing his legs and letting the squeak of his latex shorts distract the other from his reverie.

“Why are you here?” Dominic asked, an unentertained stare aimed at the Xaela as he leaned on his gloved fist, exposing the barest sight of purple hair under his arm while he looked on at the other. “You’ve been nothing but silent. Did you just come to sit and pray?”

Azrael blinked. 

“I want to be a dog,” he said, letting the words slip out with little emotion behind them.

“A  _ dog _ ? When you can’t even respond to a simple question? When all you’ve given me is your  _ name _ and sat here looking around my dungeon? Don’t make me laugh, you’re not fit to be a dog at my feet. Why are you  _ really _ here?”

Azrael just sighed, bowing his head before the other. The words stung, but he couldn’t entirely discount them… this was a pathetic display. He knew that in the back of his mind. His fire wasn’t lit like it normally was, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of shame for letting Dominic see him like this.

“I just… want you to do whatever you want. That’s how it works, right? I come, give you my body, you do as you please…?”

“Do you think me a common whore?” Dominic asked, his gaze much more serious and piercing now as he narrowed his eyes. “Why in the  _ world _ would I want you to come here and surrender your body to me?”

“Because I want to be touched. I want you to touch me. Does it matter how it’s done?”

“Yes, you pathetic wretch,” Dominic spat, the Xaela closing his eyes as he felt it fresh on his left pectoral. “You seriously booked a session with a dominant without any fucking idea what you want? Are you a dumbass?”

“No, I--”

“Shut up. I’m talking. Listen to me. You’re going to tell me why you’re here this instant, or I’m having your ass thrown out. And you  _ won’t _ be refunded, so I hope you didn’t come here expecting I’d want to fuck you or something.”

Azrael swallowed. The spit on his chest was warm, and felt uncomfortable as those words sunk into his head. He closed his eyes and nodded.

“I just, I… want to be touched. By a man… as… a dog.”

Dominic’s brow furrowed just then. He shifted in his throne, sliding forward as he’d put both hands between his legs at the edge of his seat. His full gaze bore down on Azrael now, piercing and interrogating in its nature as he took measure of the man in front of him. Finally, he seemed to lighten his expression for a moment, tilting his head as if he’d pieced something together.

“You are lonely.”

Azrael blinked. He opened his mouth to respond but Dominic shook his head.

“You came here because you want the attention of a lover. You  _ requested _ me, because you knew I would have to touch you to do a session.”

“Listen, Domi--”

“ _ Excuse _ me? Who told you you had the right to address me by my first name? I think I told you what to call me, did I not? You’re a client here, not some friend of mine, and I’m definitely  _ not _ your lover. Try again, or you will lose your privileges to speak at all and I will keep you bound here for the full hour of your session.”

Azrael nodded. It was slowly beginning to settle into his head, now, that this would never go like he wanted. Dominic wasn’t going to give him what he craved. Why did he come to ask for it? The more Dominic pelted him with insults, the more he began to realize how stupid he’d been. 

“You’re not interested in serving me. You’re nothing more than a horny, uncollared mutt whose come here because his hole is lonely and tight and he wants the touch of a man to stretch it again. Pathetic.  _ Disgusting _ . I have no use for a dog whose lost his spark. If this is truly the extent of your desires, I would like you to stand up and leave my sight, still covered in my spit.”

The Seeker huffed and shifted his boot forward, looking away with a harsh lip bite as he’d lean on his fist.

“At least it’ll serve as a mark of how fucking stupid you’ve been. Dumbass. Pathetic, lustful worm. I can’t believe you would deign to think a dominant would want to fuck your sorry ass.”

“...Master Dominic…”

Dominic’s ears twitched. The title caught his attention, and now he directed his gaze at the man who had now spread his legs somewhat, bowing his head in apology.

“...Yes? I will hear you speak, if you address me properly. What is it?”

“I… made a mistake. I came here because… I just exited a relationship. I had a man who was wonderful to me. He was my sun and moon. He promised me everything, and I believed him. His touch was everything I desired, and…”

Dominic tilted his head, adjusting himself in his seat as he’d pull his boots against his rear, looking on at the Xaela in cold indifference.

“And…?”   
  
He fully expected the next line to be something about adultery. In fact, Dominic had prepared to slap this man clear across the face if he said something so stupid, not to mention the abuse that would come after. It wouldn’t be the first time Dominic was asked to do something like this. Many people assumed that just because kink was dangerous and risky, it was connected to adultery.

Azrael sighed.

“...he left me, sir. He… didn’t want to be with me anymore. He broke my heart and sent me wandering… looking for some meaning in everything. I lost his touch, but I also lost that sense of security. I came to find that again. I had heard that you are a man who has certain… attachments. I heard you trained men. I don’t want to be trained, or rather, I  _ didn’t _ . I did come so you could… fuck my asshole…”

“Which I will not. I doubt you cleaned properly for me anyway.”

That stung, but Azrael bit his lip and shouldered on.

“I’ve come to see that I was wrong. I do want you inside of me, but more than that… I ah, I can’t help but feel a certain draw towards your armpits. Or… rather, the one you let me see just now, when you were looking down at me so coldly.”

“And you think I’d just let you have them?”

“No. I don’t think so, not now. I did when I first arrived, but after seeing you and hearing your words I think I’ll have to prove myself worthy.”

Dominic nodded slowly. That realization felt different than the Xaela’s other misgivings, and he finally shifted his own stance so that his boots were on the floor. Shifting them forward, the Xaela now had both before him, and he could only look up at the other in clear confusion.

“Masturbate for me.  _ To _ me. I want you to cum on my boots, kiss them, and lick them clean. The entire time, I want you to be thinking of  _ what you can do  _ to serve me. I am not your lover. I will never be your lover. I will never touch you as your lover. I will touch you as a dominant, as a master, and as an alpha if you’re given the honor. And you will respect me as that, and only that, unless our relationship progresses past it. You will not be given my cock, but you will be given other things. Should you want my cock, you will prove yourself worthy of it. Do you understand?”

Dominic’s words sunk in, but Azrael had already been undoing himself as he spoke. His cock firmly in his hand, he stroked it awkwardly, leaning back as he’d spread his legs for more room for his dominant to see.

“I understand, Master. May I… use your boots?”

“You may. You can sniff them, and lick them if you’d like. I want you to cum. This is the only release I am granting you for free. Your others will be earned from me.”

“Thank you, you’re too kind. I…” Azrael paused, feeling himself harden more as he looked up at Dominic, laying a chaste kiss against the shaft of his first boot. Dominic would tilt his head and watch as another kiss touched his latex, sliding his hand across his body but keeping his left one raised so Azrael could catch sight of what he so desired. And he did… his eyes focused on it, noted every curvature, every toned muscle in the Seeker’s bicep and forearm. He was… impressive. Dominic clearly trained, though Azrael saw that from his abs… and how he yearned to be given the privilege of splashing  _ those _ with his seed.

Dominic couldn’t help but admit he wasn’t completely displeased. The man before him seemed very different now, and he could find that appealing, rubbing his thumb through his coarse, sweaty pubic hair as he let out a heated breath, watching Azrael work and lick at his boots. He was careful to give them equal attention, rubbing his dick between the pair as he worked and took in the Seeker’s freshly shined scent. There was something so… erotic… about the shine on Dominic’s boots. It was clear he took great care of them. Azrael was impressed; he’d never seen someone so meticulous about this type of thing, so it was a marvel to be sure, but as he was thinking that he caught sight of the Seeker’s face against his armpit, taking a slight whiff before looking back at the Xaela.

_ Tease… is he teasing me…? Urgh… _

Stroking a little faster, Azrael couldn’t help but be spurned on, letting his moans spill out as Dominic continued. Finally, he leaned forward and took the other by the chin, smirking as he brought them closer to one another.

“You’re moaning so hard. Do you want to cum, puppy?”

_ Puppy… _

That caused Azrael’s eyes to widen. Something about that simple phrase set a fire in him, and he felt himself grinding more desperately against his dominant, now between his soles.

_ I-it hurts but I… like it. I like this, working for him. I want to earn his favor. _

Azrael nodded. 

“Raise your paws.”

“My… paws, sir?”

“Your hands. Ball them up and raise them. Let my boots do your work for you.”

“Yes… sir.”

Azrael swallowed. He awkwardly raised his hands, much larger than Dominic’s, and formed them into balls as instructed. A flush of red shot across his cheeks--this was humiliating. How could he be doing this as a man? It was so… 

That touch was enough to spurn him on further. Dominic scratched his chin, his tongue against his shimmering lips.

“Good boy. See? You’re capable of being more than someone to be  _ touched _ . You’re worth more than that…”

“I… I am? Am I really, sir?”

“Yes. You are.”

For the first time, the Xaela smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a blush as he felt his orgasm reach its limit. With a sharp, loud moan, he shot across the other’s feet, as Dominic made it much easier by lifting his soles and grazing them across his dick. Shiny and smeared with white, dirty semen, Azrael’s tongue took immediately to the mess, his face smeared with shame as he licked each and every salty drop, trying not to recoil from the combined taste of synthetic texture and his seed. Dominic, however, just leaned forward and stroked his hair, as if to edge him on. Even as his mouth pulsed with that revolting taste, he couldn’t help but take more in, rubbing his nose against it, inhaling what little musk he could take in of his master’s feet.

Finally, he looked up, licking his lips as he lowered his head again.

“You did well,” Dominic said, looking his boots over with a smirk. “I’ve never seen someone so quickly devour their own mess. Did you learn something from this?”

“I did.”

“Good. So what do you want now?”

“I… want master to fuck me.”

“I see… and?”

“I want to sniff master’s hairy, sweaty armpits.”

“...And?”

“I… I want to be leashed by master… and I want him to treat me as a dog.”

“Is that all?”

Azrael shook his head.

“I want… I... “ he swallowed. 

“I want you to trap me between your armpits… and overwhelm me with your musk. I want to forget. I just want to see you.”

~

Dominic’s throne was more crowded than Azrael could’ve ever thought. It looked so large, but with two people on it, there was little room to breathe. Not that Azrael could breathe anyway, there was a ring in his mouth and a hook in his nose which kept him from closing his nostrils, and as he requested he was being smothered by his master’s hairy, sweaty armpits. Dominic’s arms were wrapped so tightly around Azrael as he made the Xaela impale himself on that thick, five-inch black strap-on, that all the Xaela could do was move his hips. Around his neck sat a black spiked collar, with a chain leash wrapped tightly around his cock. Dominic tugged on it every so often to remind Azrael that it was there, as he’d continue driving his cock into the Xaela’s ass.

“I was right, you didn’t wash properly for me, but it’s okay because you’re just a dog,” Dominic snickered, letting Azrael lick and suck on his pits, rubbing his face and nose against them. “I’ll let you breathe in five minutes. I’ll get bored of this soon, but afterwards I’d like your face between my legs, my pubes are sweaty and they really need to be washed. I trust you don’t mind?”

Azrael shook his head, causing those horns to bore into Dominic’s skin, much to his dismay from a small whimper.

“R-right… well… Azrael… you’re definitely a  _ different _ puppy from what I’m used to, but if you want to be trained, I’m willing to do it. I can tell when a boy needs purpose, and it seems like you have lost yours. So long as you’re willing to meet with my demands, I am willing to train you. Your name is no longer Azrael, you’re to be called Az and you are a dog. As a dog, I expect you to foster a sense of self-respect. You are, after all, my pet. You are a boy in training by me. A boy is only as good as his dominant trains him to be, therefore your demeanor, conduct, hygiene and expertise are all a direct reflection on me. From now on, you are to think of yourself  _ as _ a boy in training. Not someone to be touched, not an ex lover, just Az, Dominic’s boy. Do you understand?”

Azrael nodded firmly. Dominic couldn’t see it, but he was smiling in spite of all those powerful, intoxicating, sweaty-sweet scents that filled his nose.

“I… understand, sir…” he tried to get out, though the ring gag would make it hard and the words would come out garbled and somewhat muffled.

“Good boy. Alright. That’s enough. We’ll give you some reprieve from my strap for now, but while you’re cleaning my pubes I expect you to worship it properly. It’s your dick until you earn mine.”

Azrael sighed, finally being released from that sweaty, heavenly prison he’d been in as he assumed his position on his hands and knees. Sitting up on his master’s lap, he looked up at Dominic who just smiled confidently, sniffing the strap-on first before gently dragging his tongue across it.

“That’s a good boy.”

~ END


End file.
